Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a Scottish duck from Mickey Mouse and DuckTales. He is the uncle of Donald and Daisy Duck, and also is the granduncle of Huey, Dewey and Louie as well is the adoptive grand-uncle of Webby Vanderquack. Appearances in animation Scrooge McDuck and Money The character of Scrooge has appeared in various media aside from comic books. Scrooge's first appearance in animated form (save for a brief cameo appearance on the Mickey Mouse Club television series) was in the 1967 theatrical featurette Scrooge McDuck and Money, in which he teaches his nephews some basic financial tips. In this featurette, Scrooge was voiced by Bill Thompson. In the short, Huey, Dewey and Louie come to Scrooge with their piggy bank in hand, wanting advice on how they can save it and one day become wealthy like Scrooge. Scrooge agrees that the boys should learn more about money, and begins with a history, first talking about ancient forms of money. Proper forms of money were invented to provide a easier way to determine the value of goods. Scrooge then elaborates on the development of coins, paper bills, and finally credit. When the nephews ask why the government doesn't just print more money, Scrooge gives them a brief lesson on inflation, using comparisons to give the boys idea of just how much money is billion dollars actually is. Finally, Scrooge gives the boys a lesson on budgeting for expenses. Proper budgeting should leave a profit. According to Scrooge, investing the profit was how he obtained his wealth. By using the same strategies, the boys can grow their savings as well. Scrooge leads the boys into his boardroom and accepts their piggy bank, making them stockholders. Scrooge takes a small fee for his time and consultation, informing the boys that good things are never free. The boys leave with a much better knowledge of money and finances. Mickey's Christmas Carol Scrooge stars as his namesake Ebenezer Scrooge in the 1983 featurette. Scrooge has the same role as the in the original story. After he is visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past (portrayed by Jiminy Cricket), Present (Willie the Giant) and Future (Pete), Scrooge changes his ways. Sport Goofy in Soccermania Scrooge appeared as a main character in the television special Sport Goofy in Soccermania. He accidentally gives Huey, Dewey and Louie a valuable trophy, believing it is worthless. The nephews use it as a prize for a soccer tournament. Scrooge finds out and realizes that the only way to get his trophy back is to win the soccer game against the Beagle Boys. With the help of Goofy, Scrooge wins and regains his trophy. In this special, Scrooge was voiced by Will Ryan. DuckTales 1987 Version In the DuckTales series, Scrooge has adopted the nephews (due to Donald leaving home and joining the Navy) and, as a result, his rougher edges are smoothed out somewhat. While most of his traits remain from the comics, he is notably more jovial and less irritable in the series. In the Season 1 episode "Once Upon a Dime", Scrooge credits his improved temperament to the nephews and Webby, saying that "for the first time since I left Scotland, I have a family." Though Scrooge is far from heartless in the comics, he is rarely so openly sentimental. While he still hunts for treasure in DuckTales, many episodes focus on him attempting to thwart villains. He remains, however, just as tightfisted with money as he has always been. Scrooge displays a strict code of honor, insisting that the only valid way to acquire wealth is to "earn it square" and he goes to great lengths to thwart those (sometimes even his own nephews) who gain money dishonestly. This code also prevents him from ever being dishonest himself, saying that "Scrooge McDuck's word is as good as gold." He also expresses great disgust at being viewed by others as a greedy liar and cheater. The show fleshed out his upbringing by depicting his life as an individual who worked hard his entire life to earn his keep and fiercely defend it against those who were truly dishonest: a value he teaches his nephews. Also, it was shown that money is no longer the most important thing in his life. For one episode, he is under a love spell, which causes him to lavish his time on a goddess over everything else. The nephews and Webby find out that the only way to break the spell is to make the person realize that the object of their love will cost them something they truly love. The children make it appear that Scrooge's love is allergic to money; however, he simply decides to give up his wealth so he can be with her. Later, when he realizes that he'll also have to give up his nephews to be with her, the spell is immediately broken, showing that family is the most important thing to him. Similarly, Scrooge McDuck, after regaining his wealth after it got lost in cyberspace (and his nephews unintentionally making their misadventure even worse when they mistook his savings account for a computer game), briefly celebrated his regaining his wealth, although he eventually grew despondent, feeling that there was a "better treasure" where he was going (at the time, due to miscommunication between Scrooge and Dr. Quackerpelt, Scrooge believed that he had been diagnosed as terminally ill, when Quackerpelt was in fact trying to tell Scrooge that he had been trying to repair a grandfather clock that his nephews broke). Occasionally, he demonstrates physical fitness by single-handedly beating bigger guys. In the Season 3 episode "Blue Collar Scrooge", when attempting to use a scooter from his nephews, Scrooge accidentally crashes into a pond and begins to grow amnesiac. He starts to believe that he works at the same company Fenton worked with and dates Fenton's mom. However, when Fenton, to cover up the fact that Scrooge disappeared, poses as him all too well and puts the company in danger, Scrooge deliberately crashes himself into a wall with a scooter to regain his memory and throw Fenton out. In the comic book continuation of Darkwing Duck, Scrooge comes in at the end of the first arc to help re-organize the Quackwerks corporation, naming Launchpad its CEO. 2017 Version Scrooge returns in the animated reboot of the 1987-90 series, voiced by David Tennant. In this continuity, Scrooge was once a fearless adventurer that partook in daring escapades, with Donald and Dellaby his side. After an incident evidently involving Della, Scrooge and Donald became distant and remained estranged for ten years. Scrooge, meanwhile, would retire from adventuring. Though his stories remained legendary throughout Duckburg, Scrooge became bored of his domesticated life and longed for the excitement that came with the death-defying adventures of his past. One day, Scrooge encounters Donald and learns that Mrs. Beakley agreed to have the former watch over his grandnephews (Huey, Dewey and Louie) while Donald is at a job interview. During their stay, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby accidentally unleash several ancient spirits that begin to cause havoc. Scrooge defeats each of them, and though initially upset with his nephews disobeying him, Scrooge comes to appreciate the kids for adding some excitement to his life once more, and invites them to join his journey to find the Jewel of Atlantis. After the adventure, Donald comes to terms with Huey, Dewey and Louie's adventurous spirits, and gives them permission to visit Scrooge from time to time. After Donald's houseboat catches fire, however, Scrooge warmly invites his nephews to live with him in McDuck Manor. Raw Toonage Scrooge appeared as the host of the series' third episode. Here, he has bought an incredibly advanced security system to guard his vault. Although he has been told it's the best security system known to man, Scrooge first wants it to get the "Scrooge McDuck Seal of Approval". In order to do so, Scrooge tests the system by using increasingly more extreme ways to break into his own vault. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Scrooge, along with Daisy and Aunt Gertie, visits Donald and the nephews for Christmas Day. After dinner, he sings carols while playing his beloved piano. Like the other adults, Scrooge is oblivious to the repeating Christmas Day. When the boys try to "liven things up", the piano is destroyed. The next repeat day, the boys make it the best Christmas ever, even singing the carols with Scrooge. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas This Christmas holiday, Scrooge is the host at his mansion and invites Donald, Daisy and the nephews over for the season. On Christmas Eve, the boys swipe Scrooge's tasty cookies and are sent to their room by Donald, who is ready to give them harsh discipline, but Scrooge volunteers to talk to them. In their room, he tells them the tale of Santa Claus and that if you act naughty, you won't get presents. Scrooge also tells them about his own past, and reveals that he never got what he always wanted: getting a place on Santa's list. The boys decide to travel to the North Pole to write their names on the list themselves after realizing how naughty they had been that year. When they finally get to the list, however, they put Scrooge's name on it instead of theirs. The next morning, Scrooge finally gets what he always wanted--a pair of bagpipes. Santa also left the boys gifts for thinking of Scrooge instead of themselves. One of the gifts is opened by the nephews right away - ear plugs for Scrooge's poor bagpipe-playing. At the end of the story, Scrooge can be seen wearing his native Scottish costume while playing his bagpipes, while Donald and the nephews try to cover their ears. Later on, when Pluto goes missing, Scrooge purchases a snow plow company to help find him. After Mickey and Pluto are reunited, Scrooge joins Mickey, Minnie, Pluto and the others as they sing carols at Mickey's house. Mickey Mouse Works Scrooge was featured in three cartoons in the TV series Mickey Mouse Works. In "Around the World in Eighty Days," he takes on the role of the main antagonist and challenges Mickey, who just won a fortune, to travel around the globe in only 80 days and if he fails, the fortune goes to Scrooge. Scrooge cheats to win by stealing the coal from Mickey's ship. Mickey succeeds and Scrooge is foiled. In "A Midsummer Night's Dream," he plays the role of Donald's uncle and goes to the duke, played by Ludwig Von Drake, after the woman Donald is betrothed to, Minnie, refuses to marry him. In the end, he watches Donald marry Daisy while Minnie marries Mickey. Scrooge also appears briefly in "Mickey's Christmas Chaos," where he and the nephews were carolers as part of Mickey's over-the-top decorations. House of Mouse His most notable appearance is in "House of Scrooge", where he buys the club from Pete. At first, Mickey was overjoyed with Pete's departure, but became distressed when Scrooge's new "innovations" began to kick in. Scrooge changed the entire show and even replaced Huey, Dewey and Louie with a radio. In the end, when he sees that his budget cuts have driven the audience away, Scrooge claims that he cannot stand show business anymore and takes his money back from Pete, making Pete the club's landlord again. He also appears in "Snow Day" (where he is seen with a wheelbarrow full of "cold-hard" cash out in the snowy city streets) and "Goofy for a Day" (in the Penguin Waiters advertisement). Mickey Mouse Scrooge appeared in the episode "Goofy's First Love", where Mickey, Donald and Goofy visit him in his large mansion in hopes of him making Goofy fabulously wealthy. However, he immediately denies them, thus letting his butler kick the trio out. He later reappears a few times throughout the episode, being pestered by the trio twice. Near the end of the episode, he can be seen attending Goofy's "wedding." Cameos The Mickey Mouse Club Scrooge McDuck Scrooge's first animated appearance in the opening sequence to Mickey Mouse Club. Scrooge made an extremely short cameo appearance in the animated opening sequence of the 1950s television series Mickey Mouse Club. He is briefly seen popping out of the hat of The Big Bad Wolf. This is also quite notably his first appearance in animation, preceding Scrooge McDuck and Money. The opening to the programming block The Disney Afternoon featured multiple characters from the incorporated cartoon series being brought to life from a piece of paper and coloured by paintbrushes. These characters included several members of the recurring DuckTales cast, including Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Mrs. Beakley and Scrooge himself. In the beginning, one of the paintbrushes accidentally colours Scrooge's hat a yellow dotted pink, which is fixed when Scrooge points it out. Scrooge was briefly seen on a billboard in the Darkwing Duck episode "Tiff of the Titans". In the Aladdin episode "The Day the Bird Stood Still", when the sorceress asks Aladdin for a bigger price, Genie briefly transforms into Scrooge and, imitating Scrooge's iconic voice, says: "Ah, a woman after me own heart!" Video games Kingdom Hearts series Scrooge appears as a minor character in the Kingdom Hearts series, as the owner of the Sea-salt ice cream business. The flavor had been popular when he was young, and he was trying to get the ice cream to be so again. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Scrooge rewards Ventus for saving him from Unversed by giving him three life-time passes to Disney Town, telling him to give two to "grown-ups". He also speaks with Aqua briefly and sells Lea and Isa sea-salt ice cream. In Kingdom Hearts II, Scrooge lives in Hollow Bastion with his three great-nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie. He is still selling sea-salt ice cream and finally has success towards the end of the game. He also offers a skateboard mini-game. The end credits show him reunite with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, his nephews and Chip and Dale. Toontown Online He made his appearance in Toontown Online when visiting his employee Gyro Gearloose. Inside Gyro's lab, Scrooge finds an inactive "Cog" with a sign saying "Do Not Touch!". As cheap as he can be, he still activated the "Cog" thinking it would be a big "help" to Toontown and to earn money. However, this started an endless-production of Cogs, from The Big Cheese to Pencil Pushers and Robber Barons. Scrooge regrets activating the "Cog". The "Cog" produced many Cogs, which made the machine malfunction and caused the production to speed up. Nervous Scrooge watched in horror, while the Cogs fly away from the "Cog's" orders. The "Cog" comes up to Scrooge, and the screen fades away. Scrooge's current location is unknown. Disney INFINITY Scrooge makes a cameo appearance in Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version; when he appears on the board, he will say this board needs to be more classy. So, he hides on a space and moves each turn until a player or the CPU lands on it and it gets a lot of coins. He is also available as an unlockable townsperson costume. In 3.0, he is a sidekick character who can assist in battle in the Toy Box. Other video games Outside of the above mentioned games, Scrooge's other video game appearances include starring in the four DuckTales video games (DuckTales, DuckTales 2, DuckTales: The Quest for Gold and DuckTales Remastered). He is also a secret playable character in the 2008 quiz game Disney TH!NK Fast. Scrooge is also featured in some of the Disney Sports titles, as well as serving as a theme park tycoon in Disney Party. Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Scrooge also appeared in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. He is captured by the witch Mizrabel in an attempt to drain him of his paint until Mickey rescues him. Afterwards, he serves as the game's shopkeeper to give Mickey items and power-ups. In addition, Mickey can also summon Scrooge for assistance, and he will attack enemies, using his cane as a pogo stick like in the DuckTales NES games. He also asks that Mickey call him Uncle Scrooge, considering him an honorary nephew as Donald's best friend. In the closing titles of the remastered Castle of Illusion, Scrooge can be seen amongst the crowd of Disney characters in the form of a silhouette Bio *Allies: Fenton Crackshell, Glittering Goldie, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Gus Goose, Ludwig Von Drake, Grandma Duck, Emily Quackfaster, Launchpad McQuack, Webby Vanderquack, Betina Beakley, Duckworth, Brigitta MacBridge, Gladstone Gander, Bubba the CaveDuck, Tootsie the Triceratops, Darkwing Duck, Pluto, Ripcord McQuack, Birdie McQuack, Loopey McQuack, Chip and Dale *Enemies: Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold, Pete, Magica De Spell, John D. Rockerduck, Emil Eagle, Argus McSwine, Solego the Chaos God, Mizrabel, Mortimer Mouse, Dracula Duck, Merlock, Dijon, The Phantom Blot, Millionara Vanderbucks, Ma Beagle, El Capitan, Joaquin Slowly, Beagle Babes (Bouffant Beagle, Boom-Boom Beagle, & Babydoll Beagle), Poe De Spell, Cinnamon Teal, Grandpa Beagle, Fritter O'Way, Lawrence Loudmouth Voice Actors: *Dallas McKennon (1960) *Bill Thompson (1967) *'Alan Young' (1974-2016) *Jack Wagner (Magic Kingdom Yuletide) *Will Ryan (Sport Goofy in Soccermania) *Pat Fraley (young Scrooge; Once Upon a Dime) *John Kassir (Paul Ruddish's Mickey Mouse after Alan Young's death) *'David Tennant' (2017-present) He played Hiram Flaversham in The Great Black Mouse Detective Both voiced by Alan Young. He played Merlin in The Sword in the ??? He is a wizard He played Poopdeck Pappy in Donald (Popeye) He played Edward in Kiki & Friends (a.k.a. Thomas & Friends) He played Clemont in Pokemon XY (396Movies Animal Style) Portrayals: * In Rescue RangerTales he is played by Chip. * In ChildTales he is played by Max Taylor. * In DuckTales (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In MouseTales he is played by Hiram. * In Ducktales Spoof chris1702 h is played by Alvin Seville. * In Ducktales Spoof for Ooglyeye He is Played by Secret Squirrel * In Ducktales for 1961Movies He is Played by Mamoru chiba * Gallery: Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales.jpg|Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales (1987) Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Scrooge McDuck in House of Mouse.jpg|Scrooge McDuck in House of Mouse Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales (2017) 228px-Scrooge-McDuck.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4394.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4397.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4399.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4499.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4500.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg SCROOGE-MCDUCK-5.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8169.jpg Scrooge's Temper Tantrum.jpg|"A sea monster ate my ice cream!" The little mouse bluestrockz one of last scene.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ducks Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Toontown Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Uncles Category:Orphans Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Animals